10 Minutes
by superimperfection
Summary: Another one shot for tonight Joey& Lauren of course!


Another one shot for Lozxtitchx as requested hope its up to your standards :) enjoy guys x

**10 Minutes**

Looking around R&R I couldn't help but be proud of Lauren, she had done so well decorating the place in the short amount of time she was given. The thing about Lauren is that she is so creative yet no one gives her the opportunity to shine, they shrug her off like she isn't capable, but I know Lauren better than anyone, my girl is capable.

I couldn't take my eyes away from her as she surprisingly sat chatting to Kristy although their conversation seemed a little tense, the look of disapproval washed across Lauren's face before she stood up abruptly making her way back over to the bar. To be honest I wasn't listening to what Max was saying, somehow Lauren could cloud all my thoughts it was her power over me. Brushing past me gently she lent up against the bar, slightly bending over as her hand reached for a glass of champagne.

Sometimes I wondered if she did these things deliberately in front of me knowing there wasn't too much I could do about it here. Her long legs were further elongated by her chunky black wedges, the dress she had picked for the day was surprisingly girly, Lauren tended to shy away from typical girly clothing instead sticking to her own style, it made me love her even more. Her dress hung loosely over her perfectly shaped behind, the material exposing her figure. Turning around she caught my gaze smirking at me satisfactory knowing she had me there and then. Upping her game a little further she shrugged from her usual leather jacket, flicking her hair ever her shoulder she exposed the showing skin on her neck.

God what this girl could do to me.

"Uh Joey mouth babe" she giggled, tapping on my jaw closing my lips together. The sound of her giggle sent shivers through my body, she was sensationally attractive when she released that giggle.

"Shouldn't look so hot then babe" I replied, my arm wrapping around her waist pulling her abruptly into my side. Letting my hand graze down her backside giving it a cheeky squeeze before Lauren could slap my hand away, a pink blush forming on her cheeks; another thing I loved about Lauren.

"No" she stated looking directly into my eyes.

"No what?" I asked innocently.

"We are not having sex here" she hissed, her ear deliciously close to my ear, her hot breath tickling it almost.

"I wasn't suggesting such a thing, babe you have a one track mind" I replied playfully catching her off guard as she blushed once more a little embarrassed at her conclusion. "But now you mention it-" I pressed a wet kiss to her exposed neck, waiting to her that moan release from her lips as I kissed the same spot once more, as on cue she moaned lightly only for my ears as it sparked up a flush of desire throughout my body. The things she could do to me was unbelievable, no girl before could ever make me hard just through an innocent moan as I kissed them. God I might as well walk around with a permanent hard on with Lauren, I found every mood of hers arousing, and as she stood here in a gorgeous dress looking more beautiful than any girl I had ever seen I wanted her; I was going to have her.

"15 minutes till we start" called out Tanya as she became engrossed in conversation with Kim. Looking round everyone seemed to be fairly distracted, it was the perfect opportunity. Tugging gently on her hand, I pulled her through to the office, whipping out my set of keys and unlocking the door pulling her in behind me and locking it again.

"What did I just say?" she smirked arms crossed over her chest pushing up her perfectly sized breasts just to arouse me further although most of the time Lauren didn't know how much she turned me on.

"There wasn't much conviction behind it babe, plus we got 10 minutes I plan on using to my full advantage" I murmured stalking to the side of the room she was now standing on. Cupping her face gently within my hands she moaned once more into my mouth as our lips danced expertly with one and others as we had become in sync. I could feel her fingers scraping on my blazer as she pushed it from my body, her hands going for my shirt next.

"I love you in a suit" she said breathlessly against my lips, as she almost tore through the material of my shirt, her hands running down my chest my body involuntary rippling against her feather light touch. "I love you out of it too" she smirked, her hands gunning for my trousers which within seconds were gone.

She pushed my body down onto the office chair, her legs going either side of mine as she now straddled me. Her crutch grinding against mine, I thanked god silently as she had decided against wearing tights today. I couldn't resist letting my hand drift to her covered core, stroking the material tentatively as she squirmed a little, feeling the knickers dampen at my touch.

Pulling my hand away I unzipped her dress tugging it over her head, placing it on the desk, my fingers going back to her knickers as I looped my fingers to the side tugging on them, hearing the material tear away. "Joey!" she exclaimed, taking the torn knickers from my hands and holding them up. "Great I have to go commando all day" she muttered dropping them material on the floor.

"We have 5minutes you better be quick" she hissed, tugging down my boxers as she lowered herself onto my hardened length gasping immediately as I filled her. Titling my hips a little I delved deeper, hitting the sweet spot I now knew she had after what you could call a ridiculous amount of sex. She was just irresistible.

"Fuck Joey" she spluttered breathlessly as she moved a little more frantic on me, my hands gripped onto her waist to help her, going a little harder each time.

Unexpectedly she placed a hand on the end of my length stroking it as she continued to move, the sensation that rushed through my body was unbelievable the mixture of her hand and actually being inside her was almost too much to handle. "Jesus Lauren" my voice almost inaudible. Seconds later I felt her shudder her orgasm sweeping through her body as she held out till I reached mine, before collapsing onto my chest.

Stepping off me I suddenly missed the feeling, as she pulled her dress back on, then helping me with my suit not that I needed it, but like she had said she loved me in a suit.

"What am I going to do with these?" she smirked holding up her destroyed underwear.

"Hide them in your coat pocket, but at least I got easy access now" I replied, seeing her gasp a little. My hand reaching down under her skirt.

"1 minute" Tanya suddenly called, Lauren batting away my hand.

"Bad influence" she muttered, pulling on my hand to unlock the door, everyone at the wedding oblivious to what we had just done in the office and the fact that my girlfriend was now sat between them all without any underwear on, much to my delight.


End file.
